Econs
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: The Dark Makers are experimenting with Dark Eco, using the citizens of Haven City as their guinea pigs. It's up to Jak and Sky, Haven City's very own Dark Demons to stop them. What happens when Jak meets Keira? Can he keep her safe? *Full summary inside*
1. The First Glimpse

**_

* * *

_**

Summary: The Dark Makers are experimenting with Dark Eco, and they're using the citizens of Haven City as guinea pigs. It's up to Jak and Sky, Haven City's very own Dark Demons to catch the creature's they create before they can cause too much damage to the city. When Jak meets Keira, a mechanic, can he keep her safe from the dangers that are lurking about in the city?

* * *

BWA: Can you believe it? This story is actually up and running!  
Emmett: Ha, it's exciting.  
Muse: Um.. -clears throat- We've got company.  
BWA: Wah? -Looks up- Holy crap! I'm sorry.  
Emmett: -Chuckles-  
BWA: Hey everyone! Welcome to my very first Jak and Daxter story, Econs. Also, allow me to introduce my Muse..  
Muse: Hello.  
BWA: And my buddy boy, Emmett.  
Emmett: Sup?  
BWA: Yeah, I know, Emmett is supposed to stay in the Twilight section. But! He's just so adorable that I keep him with me while I'm writing.  
Emmett: I help provide some decent conversation.  
Muse: Hey!  
Emmett: So, you'll be hearing from me quite a bit.  
BWA: Anyway, I guess we should stop talking and let you start reading. I hope you like it!  
Emmett: Onward!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, they are a product of Naughty Dog. I do, however, own Sky, Kellan and the plot line. Yay!

* * *

_Chapter one  
The First Glimpse_

Pitch black, terror filled eyes flicked around in panic, taking it their surroundings. A shadowy silhouette stayed crouched in the corner, a pair of tight lips were pulled back over glistening white teeth, sharp as knifes. Long black hair flowed past the shadow's waist as she watched and waited.

'_Snap'_

"_Shit!_"

The young girl's head whipped around towards the sound of the intruders voice. She ran to the window of the destroyed house, she knew it was her fault, that her deadly claws had caused all this damage. But she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about it. She growled when she saw two figures jumping over rocks and fallen buildings, coming for her. They wanted to take her. She had to run.

The girl crouched down and rolled her shoulders before she pushed off the ground and launched herself out the window. The wind whipped past her, blowing her hair about as she ran, dodging the rubble that littered the ground.

"Jak! Over there!" A female voice shouted.

"I'll take the left and we'll close in on her!" A male voice answered.

The girl knew that meant she was going to be taken, she didn't want to go. They were going to hurt her.

She veered sharply to the left before she realized what was waiting for her; she slammed straight into the male who was chasing her. He flipped her over so that her cheek was pressed against the dirt as she thrashed against his grip.

"Hold her down." Directed the same female voice. She looked up to see a curvy shadow crouched down beside her. "Just relax; we're here to help you." The voice was reassuring but had a lulling, seductive edge to it.

The girl cried out as she felt a sharp stab of pain in her left arm, then everything went black.

"That one was easy, they're becoming reckless."

The male chuckled as he picked up the limp teenage girl in his arms. "So, who's this one?"

The girl grinned in the darkness before she flicked something on her wrist. "Tyanna Adams, age fifteen. One older brother, her parents live in South Town."

The male sighed. "You're right, this is the youngest one so far… they're becoming _far_ too reckless."

'_Beep beep!'_

"Whoops, I got it." The girl laughed. "Hey, Torn. Yeah, we got her. She's fine, a little frightened. No, I can't. She's out cold, that's why. I know, I know, we're on our way back. Later." She chuckled. "We'd better get back, come on."

The male nodded before he sighed. "I don't understand… why would she come to Dead Town? What could she possibly want that this place could offer?"

The girl shrugged. "Safety, protection, she could walk around undetected here. We're the only people that come here, Jak."

The male laughed. "I see your point, now come on; let's get going."

As the two walked through the gates that barricaded Dead Town from Haven City, they were engulfed by lights. They were no longer shadows.

The male stood at about 5'8 with blonde hair that was green at the tips and deep blue eyes. He wore a blue tunic and khaki pants. The female stood at the same height as the male with light blue hair that swung to her waist which was up in a high ponytail, her eyes were a bright ocean blue. She wore a black corset top and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"We have to keep her out of the public eye, Jak. We don't want them to start getting worried." The female hissed as they walked towards the two vehicles parked not too far away.

Jak laughed. "Calm down, Sky. You know I have a need for speed, they won't see anything."

Sky smirked. "I'll hold you to that."

Jak walked over to his two seater zoomer, he groaned. "I hate these things, they're so slow." He complained as he lowered Tyanna onto the passenger's seat.

Sky laughed. "What about your need for speed?"

Jak rolled his eyes. "I can't go over sixty on these things unless I want the engine to blow up."

Sky's face masked itself with mock sympathy. "Aw, little Jakkie Boy has to go slow… Poor thing."

Jak glared at her with a smile. "Shut up, let's just go already."

Sky clucked her tongue. "Someone's impatient, but I see your point."

She swung her leg over the side of her midnight blue zoomer; she grinned at Jak before she kicked it to life and sped off.

Jak swore before he putted along back to HQ.

* * *

"Well hello, granny. How nice of you to join me."

"Shut up already."

Sky was still laughing to herself when they walked into their HQ's main room.

"Well done you two. You're the best people we've got for this." Torn said.

"Correction," Sky interrupted. "We're the _only _people you've got for this."

Torn chuckled before he turned all business. "Where did you find her?" He asked, nodding towards the limp figure in Jak's arms.

"Dead Town." Jak answered almost immediately.

Torn nodded in understanding. "I still can't believe they're making them this young."

Sky sighed. "We can only hope that the others figure out some way to turn them back."

"Sky?" A voice called.

Sky turned around to see a black haired, green eyed man walking towards her. "Hey Cal, how's it going?"

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. Got another one I see."

Jak laughed. "Of course."

Torn rolled his eyes. "Okay, you two can have a bit of a break now. We'll call you if we get another sighting."

Sky did a little fist pump. "Cheers, Torn."

Jak smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

Sky's face went blank. "I have no idea."

Cal smirked. "What ever would two Econ Hunters do in their free time?"

Sky laughed. "That certainly narrows down the possibilities don't you think?"

Jak shook his head with a smile. "Want to go get a drink?" He asked.

Sky smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

"Hey there, Cherries! Come to try out the new bar, huh?"

Jak smirked. "You read my mind."

Sky looked oddly confused. "Who calls a bar the Naughty Ottsel?"

Sig laughed. "Just shut up and get a drink."

A brunette girl behind the bar smiled at Jak and Sky. "What can I get you two?"

"Just a beer." Jak replied.

Sky grinned. "Four Tequila shots."

Sig hooted with laughter. "Tequila! How many did you manage to hold before you passed out last time?"

Sky smirked. "Six. But come on, granted I had a glass of Lurker Brew and some other random crap."

Jak playfully punched Sky's arm. "You gotta admit Sig, she holds her liquor well."

Sky lifted a finger. "Except for that one night."

The three of them had gone to a new bar that had opened in the nice side of town; they didn't leave until 2am. Jak and Sky had stumbled down the street singing drinking songs and laughing like idiots.

Jak chuckled. "What a night, huh?"

Sky downed one of her shots. "What a night." She agreed.

"So," Sig began, his tone casual. "How many alerts today?"

Sig knew all about the creatures that Jak and Sky hunted down every day.

"Just the one." Jak answered.

"Not as much fun today, huh?"

Sky laughed as she tipped her head back, the clear liquid in the shot glass sliding down her throat.

'_Beep beep!'_

Sky groaned. "You have got to be kidding me."

Jak laughed and pulled a small device from his pocket. "What is it, Torn?"

A muffled voice spoke from the other end of the line.

"The Stadium?" Jak asked, surprised. "Why would he be there? Oh, okay. We'll go now. Bye."

Sky bit her bottom lip. "Another sighting?" She asked.

He nodded. "Another sighting." He confirmed. "This one is at the Stadium."

Sky stared at him in confusion. "That's a first."

Jak shrugged. "They go to wherever they feel safe, unthreatened. We'd better get going."

Sky sighed before she quickly downed her last two shots, she jumped up off the bar stool and punched Sig's shoulder before she followed Jak out the door.

* * *

"So, who exactly are we looking for?" Sky asked as the two of them swiped their security passes so they could get inside the stadium.

"Tai Smith, age nineteen, he works in the engineering section, only child, lives just down the road." Jak answered, reading the information from the electronic logging system that was attached to his wrist.

Sky smiled. "Let's hope this is a bit more interesting than the last one, huh?"

Jak rolled his eyes. "Mhm."

"Come on, already! We're going to be la-"

_WHACK!_

A young girl had come running around the corner and had smacked straight into Jak, the force of the impact forced her onto her backside, she hit the ground with a huff.

Sky couldn't stop the hysterical giggle that passed her lips before she extended her arm to help the girl up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm fine, I'm so sorry about that, I should have been watching where I was going."

Jak made a strange noise. "It's fine." He said, oddly friendly to the stranger. "No harm done."

The girl blushed slightly. "That's good. I'm Keira by the way." She extended her hand.

Jak took Keira's small hand in his own, he marvelled in the feel of her smooth skin for a moment before he spoke. "Jak, pleasure to meet you, Keira." His tone then took on a mocking edge. "This is Sky, my partner in crime."

She laughed. "Nice."

_CRASH _

Jak stiffened before he looked at Sky with a panicked expression. "We need to hurry." He suddenly felt the need to keep Keira safe.

Sky nodded. "Keira, was there anybody with you?" She asked.

Keira nodded. "My friends, Daxter and Tess."

Sky's tone turned wary. "Where are they?"

Keira jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Back in the stadium section."

Sky hissed in annoyance. "Stay here."

Jak all but snarled at her. "No, she comes with us."

Sky grinned. "Alright, come on Keira. But stay close."

The three of them walked through the gates into the large stadium, a boy with bright orange hair waved like a maniac, the blonde girl that stood next to him giggled.

"Keira! Where are you going?" The boy that could only be Daxter shouted.

Sky answered him. "You have to get over here now! There's something dangerous in here!"

Keira nodded rapidly to add to Sky's statement. "Trust them, guys. They know what they're doing."

Daxter shrugged before he and the girl walked over to them. His eyes widened when he took in Jak and Sky. "Oh my God! I know you two! You're Jak and Sky, the Econ Hunters!"

Sky chuckled and turned to Jak. "There's always one."

Daxter composed himself. "What are you two doing here?"

"There's an Econ in here, we're on call." Jak answered.

Keira looked confused. "What's an Econ?" She asked.

"Econ basically means Eco Infected." Jak began, even though the information was confidential, he felt the need to tell her. "The Dark Makers are using Haven City civilians for their own disgusting experiments. So, it's up to Sky and me to find them whenever they turn up and take them back to HQ."

Tess whistled. "Wow."

Keira gently nudged Jak's arm. "Is there something wrong with Sky?" She asked.

Jak looked up to see Sky crouched down on the concrete barrier. Her head was bowed forward and she shook with effort, she made a pained noise every now and again. Everyone except for Jak watched with wide eyes as her skin paled until it was a deathly white and the pupils of her eyes enlarged until they swallowed the blue and white. Her hair had lightened until it was a silvery white, and two small horns had emerged from the top of her head. Her head snapped up and she snarled, she looked at Jak, her expression livid.

"**Jak, stay here and keep them safe, this one is mine." **Her voice was low and husky, but it sounded like there were two people talking instead of just the one. The other voice sounded cocky and menacing. She grinned widely, showing off a pair of sharp, white fangs.

Jak nodded once.

Keira stared at Sky with wide eyes. "What _is _she?" She asked as Sky moved towards something that the others couldn't see, her every movement was fluid and agile.

Jak chuckled once without humour. "That there is what makes us so special, why we're the only two Econ Hunters around. We've both been touched by Dark Eco, it changed us, it twisted everything, made us stronger, faster. We're able to overpower others. But, we try to blend in."

"**Jak!" **Sky shouted, not turning to look at him. **"I can see him. I'm going in! Wish me luck!" **He could hear the smile in her words, she got a kick out of fighting.

Sky took a deep breath as she stared at Tai, he was standing on one of the wide, metal support beams, staring straight back at her. His expression was wary, he knew she was dangerous. Sky rolled her shoulders before she launched herself up, grabbing onto a beam and swinging to the next one. Tai searched frantically for an escape, he spotted Jak and the others, he knew that she would protect them if they were in danger.

He launched himself off the beam and shot through the air towards them, teeth bared. Sky hissed before she pushed off from where she was crouched and collided with him mid-air. The two of them tumbled to the ground, Sky rolled a few times before she stretched out her left leg but kept her right one bent, her arms were braced out in front of her. She stared at Tai, her expression simply said "bring it on."

Tai grinned before he turned to glare at Jak, he straightened up and walked towards them, his movements seemed calm but he was tensed on the inside, waiting to spring and then flee. Sky's eyes widened when she realized what he was up to. She shot a fleeting glance at Jak who looked like he was about to explode with anger. Sky was confused yet slightly smug, she had ammo to tease him with.

"**Jak," **She murmured. **"Calm down, I'll take care of it." **

Jak nodded sharply, but he grabbed Keira's arms and gently pulled her so that she was standing behind him while he protected her.

Sky jumped forward and latched onto Tai's back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and swung her arms around his neck. **"Jak!" **She hissed, **"I need your help, he can't get to them now, grab the syringe!" **She held tight as Tai thrashed about in an attempt to shake her off.

Jak flicked one of the strange mechanical things strapped to his arm, he pulled out the syringe that was lying in there. He walked over to Tai and jabbed his arm with the syringe, the young boy cried out in pain and stumbled back a few steps, he tripped and slammed Sky's back against the concrete wall. She groaned in pain and her arms and legs slipped from around him. Tai stumbled once more before he fell to the ground.

Jak jogged over to Sky and grabbed her shoulders, her dark form had faded. "Sky? Are you alright?"

Sky groaned again and rolled her shoulders. "I'm fine, just a little sore."

Jak chuckled before he turned back to the others. "Are you guys alright?"

Keira nodded. "Fine… is that Tai Smith?"

Jak nodded. "You know him?"

Keira nodded meekly. "He works in the mechanics station next to mine."

Sky sighed. "We're going to have to take you back to HQ with us; we need to find out what you know."

Keira nodded again. "Okay."

Jak looked at the other two. "You guys are free to go, now."

Daxter smiled. "Thanks, hey; if either of you are looking for a good place to wind down, come to my bar. The Naughty Ottsel."

Sky shook her head and laughed once the two had disappeared. "So, that's who calls a bar the Naughty Ottsel."

Jack rolled his eyes before he pulled out his communicator. "Torn? We got him; we've got someone who knows some stuff about him. We're bringing her back to HQ with us." He flipped it closed and helped Sky up. "Let's go."

* * *

**BWA: Ta-da! Well, there's chapter one!  
Emmett: Do you think they liked it?  
BWA: -Shrugs- I guess we'll find out soon enough..  
Emmett: I'm nervous.  
BWA: -Laughs-  
Muse: I honestly think it's pretty good.  
BWA: Really? Um.. thanks.  
Muse: You're welcome.  
Emmett: Sky's adorable.  
Sky: Thanks Emmett!  
BWA: I should warn you, Sky is more of a smart-ass than Jak. She loves tormenting him.  
Jak: It never ends...  
Sky: I'm not teasing you right now..  
Jak: Yeah.. but you will..  
Sky: -Smiles- He's got a point.  
BWA: -Giggles- Well, I guess we should stop talking again, please review. If you do, the next chapter will be up that much sooner.  
Emmett: We love getting reviews!  
BWA: -Grins- He's right, it makes writing stories worthwhile. Well, until the next chapter, we'll be seeing you!  
Emmett: Bye!**

* * *


	2. Sparks

****

_

* * *

_

BWA: And we're back!  
Emmett: It's chapter two, baby!  
Muse: How did you go for reviews?  
BWA: -Sigh- Nada.  
Emmett: -Gasp!- Are you serious?  
BWA: Mhm.  
Emmett: Well, that's okay. I'm sure you'll get some reviews eventually.  
BWA: I hope so. The wait for the first review is always the scary bit. But, someone put the story on their alert list. That's always good, right?  
Emmett: Yup! Who knows, they might review this chapter.  
BWA: Ha, we'll see. Now, there's a Jak and Keira moment in this chapter.  
Jak: Yay!  
BWA: o.O Yeah, alright.  
Emmett: -Laughs-  
BWA: Okay, we'll stop talking and let you read.  
Emmett: Onward!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter two  
Sparks_

"Thank you, Keira. You've given us a lot to work with."

Keira exhaled as she walked out into the hall with Sky. "That was like a job interview, does he always ask so many questions?"

Sky chuckled. "That's Torn for you. So, how are you for getting a ride home?"

Keira shrugged. "I can walk, it's alright."

Sky shook her head. "No, I'll get someone to take you home."

"I'll do it."

The two girls turned to see Jak walking towards them, he had changed his clothes. He now wore a pair of blue jeans and a black button down shirt.

"Wow," Sky grinned. "You scrub up nice."

Jak rolled his eyes at her. "Would you stop?" He looked at Keira. "Is it okay with you if I take you home? We want to make sure that you get home safe."

Keira looked away as she nodded. "That's fine." She squeaked.

Sky laughed and shook her head. "Take my zoomer; I'm gonna go and crash for the night. You take it easy now, Keira. I'll see you again soon." She finished with a cheeky smile before she walked away.

"Bye." Keira whispered, waving.

Jak gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "This way," he muttered before they started walking, without even thinking about it, he pressed a hand to the small of her back, guiding her. He wasn't sure whether he imagined it or not but he could have sworn that she trembled against his hand.

When they reached Sky's zoomer that was parked outside the large building, Jak removed his hand and swung his leg over the side; he looked at Keira and cocked his head to the side. As she walked towards him, he took in what she was wearing for the first time.

She was wearing a pair of denim short shorts and a simple white spaghetti strap shirt, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a pair of sneakers on her feet. The dark creature inside him growled in satisfaction.

That was one of the downsides to their being; they could communicate with the beasts that resided inside them, although the strange dark creatures liked to make themselves known at the most inappropriate of times.

Keira swung her leg over the vehicle behind him and squeezed her legs against his waist, her arms wrapped around his torso and he fought to keep quiet as strange new sensations coursed through him. He kicked the bike to life and took off.

_Concentrate on where you're going, _he thought to himself. _You don't want to have to deal with an accident. Besides… Sky would kill you if you totalled her zoomer._

"How far away from here do you live, Keira?" Jak asked in a low voice.

"Um, at least five minutes, take a right, here." She replied.

Jak swung the bike sharply in the desired direction, Keira laughed quietly from behind him and her arms tightened around him. The monster groaned.

Jak had to calm himself and the creature down before he could even attempt to start a conversation. "So, why were you at the Stadium so late at night?" He called over the loud purr of the zoomer's engine.

"I… I was closing my station for the night, the others and I were going to go and have a drink to wind down. But, Daxter wanted to see something in the stadium section." Keira replied.

Jak nodded in response.

"This is me."

The zoomer came to a stop outside a small, decent looking apartment.

Keira sighed. "It's not much, but its home."

Jak chuckled. "At least you have your own place, Sky and I have rooms at HQ, because we're always needed."

Keira let out a rush of air. "That has to be a pain in the butt."

Jak smiled. "It's okay."

It was around about that time that the two of them realized that they were still sitting on the zoomer and neither had made a move to get off. Keira cleared her throat before she slid her left leg over the seat and moved so she stood next to where Jak was sitting.

"Well," she began in a hushed voice. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, I…I guess I'll see you around."

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, Sky and I sorta hit it off; we're going to go to the Naughty Ottsel Saturday night for some fun. You're welcome to come."

Jak chuckled. "I think I might. Goodnight Keira." He kicked the bike to life again, turned around and sped off.

"Goodnight Jak." Keira whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Jak ran his hands through his hair as he stumbled into his room; Keira's touch had driven him insane. He hardly knew her yet she still managed to have such an incredible effect on him. Her touch set his skin on fire; he could smell her scent as clear as day. She smelt like rain and roses, it clouded his thoughts.

He flopped down onto his bed, the buttons on his shirt undone, and sighed.

'**Why are you getting all worked up over her?**_**' **_His dark counterpart asked inside his head.

Jak chuckled darkly. _'You know why.' _He thought back. _'The way she felt… it… I've never felt anything like it.'_

The creature barked a low laugh. _**'**_**I'll admit, she's good looking and she smells delicious. But seriously, the thoughts that were running through your head made me want to stop the bike and take her right there.'**

Jak choked on his intake of breath. _'What? Are you kidding me? Is that all you think about?'_

'**Well, now that we actually have someone to think about…'**

'_Pig.'_

'**You know you love it.'**

Jak ignored the mental pictures that his dark side provided him with, even though they sent longing trembles down his spine. He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

* * *

"Jak, you lazy piece of crap! Get up!"

Jak groaned. "Go away, Sky."

A happy laugh rang in his ear. "Not a chance, come on!"

Jak swung his arm out in an attempt to hit her, he heard the rush of air as his fist passed her face. She laughed again.

"So, what was going on with you and Keira last night, huh?"

Jak's eyes snapped wide open and he shot up into a sitting position, he stared at Sky like a deer caught in headlights. "What?"

Sky laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind, Jak. I know there was something going on."

Jak sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He never spoke about personal stuff with anyone but Sky. "I don't know, there just seemed to be some kind of… spark… like, an immediate attraction."

Sky's grin was smug. "Someone's fallen pretty hard."

Jak groaned. "I don't know what to do, I don't even know if I'll be able to control myself around her Saturday night."

"Just give it some time, something will happen. I know it."

"Fine." He grumbled. "Anyway, why are you in here so early?"

She laughed. "Torn wants to see us."

* * *

"We've spotted a group of Metal Heads just outside our borders, I need the both of you to take them out."

"But, the Metal Heads haven't been anywhere near Haven City for at least two years." Sky replied.

"I know, these ones are only small, but we don't want to take any chances, especially with the Dark Makers doing what they're doing."

"We can't keep waiting like this, Torn." Jak growled. "It's just going to get worse. We have to destroy the source."

"And we will." Torn countered, holding his hands up in surrender. "Eventually, we need to figure out a few things first. You need to be patient, just focus on protecting people until then."

Sky smirked at Jak as his thoughts travelled directly to Keira.

"So," Sky began, shaking Jak of his thoughts. "Metal Heads outside Haven's borders? A better description might help."

Torn rolled his eyes. "They've been spotted at the Pumping Station."

"How many?"

"About twelve."

Sky scoffed. "Piece of cake, come on Jak."

Jak looked at her. "Huh?"

"Quit daydreaming, it's time for some fun."

* * *

Quiet footsteps could be heard as two figures crept along in the sand. Sky tapped Jak on the shoulder and pointed to their target, a group of Grunts and Juice Goons.

The sound of guns being cocked caught the attention of the group of Metal Heads, they turned defensive and stood in waiting, searching frantically for the source of the noise.

Sky aimed her Blaster before she pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

A Juice Goon fell to the ground, the bullet pierced him right in-between the eyes. The others stared at their fallen comrade in astonishment. Jak and Sky took the opportunity and pounced.

Jak shot rapidly at them as he ran, Sky launched herself straight onto a Grunt's back, it bucked and thrashed about, trying to shake her off. She laughed at the odd sense of déjà vu. She swung her gun over her back and placed her hands on either side of its head. She hissed in concentration as the Metal Head began to shake and cry out in pain, its legs gave out and it collapsed onto the ground, Sky slinked off of it to check the damage. Its eyes were blank. Dead. She grinned at her kill.

Jak's cry of exhilaration caused Sky to look up, Jak had switched to his Vulcan Barrel, he was currently shooting at the last living Metal Head, when he ran out of ammo, the creature fell backwards onto the ground, over a hundred bullets had pierced the skin.

"Someone's trigger happy." She laughed.

Jak almost pouted. "That was too quick."

* * *

**BWA: Well, there's chapter two for you. I thought I'd add a lil Metal Head killin' for ya.  
Jak: Yeah, baby.  
Sky: You're lucky you didn't total my zoomer.  
Jak: -Gulp-  
Keira: I smell pretty.  
BWA: Wow... that was random.  
Emmett: I know what you mean.  
BWA: Okay, well, I hope you liked this chapter.  
Emmett: Please review! It's not hard, all you gotta do is click on the big button.  
BWA: He's right. It makes writing this worthwhile. -Puppy dog eyes-  
Emmett: Aww!!! -Cuddles-  
BWA: -Laughs- This'll do. Well, thanks everyone! See you next time!  
Emmett: Later!**

* * *


	3. Heat

****

_

* * *

_

**BWA: Aaaaaaaaand we're back!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: First of all, a huge shout out to my lovely first reviewer; 09CamaroChick.  
Emmett: You rock!  
BWA: Now, just an early warning. This is a very steamy chapter, and there is a lemon towards the end.. But it's not Jak and Keira.. yet. That's being saved for later. You gotta build up to it with those two.  
Jak: Dammit!  
Emmett: Sucked in, dude.  
BWA: Well, we won't keep you any longer, I hope you like this chapter.  
Emmett: Read on!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter is a product of Naughty Dog, therefore I do not own it. I do however, own Sky, Kellan, Cal and the plot line. :)**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter three  
Heat**_

"Are you sure it's vital for me to wear this?" Keira asked as she turned one way and then the other, sussing out the outfit that Sky had made her put on.

Sky laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. You look fabulous though, Keira, admit it."

Keira smiled. "I look alright."

'_Beep, beep!'_

Sky grinned before she pressed a button on her communicator. "Hey Dax, is it ready?" She paused as Daxter spoke. "Really? That's brilliant. You did well; I can't wait to see it. Yep, we're just about to leave. See you there." She hung up and grabbed Keira's arm.

Sky had been talking to Daxter almost all week, Keira hadn't heard much, but they seemed to be really into the particular topic. Sky wouldn't say anything about it when Keira asked.

Jak had gotten the same treatment.

Sky had left almost as soon as they got back to HQ and reported in to Torn. Jak had asked where she was going but she wouldn't say a word. She only told him that she'd see him at the Naughty Ottsel later on. Sky, Daxter and Tess had hit it off almost as quickly as Sky and Keira.

"Sky, will you please tell me what's going on?" Keira asked again as they got on their zoomer's.

Sky chuckled. "Not a chance, lets go!"

* * *

"Daxter, please, remind me why I'm here?" Jak asked, taking a swig of his beer.

Daxter grinned. "Because Sky told you to go and you told Keira you'd be here."

Jak absentmindedly tapped the table. "Oh yeah."

Daxter looked up and laughed, arms opened wide. "Hello my two lovely ladies, don't you look hot!"

Sky's voice passed Jak's ears. "Nice try Dax, but you're taken."

Jak swung around on his bar stool, he felt his mouth drop open slightly as he stared at Keira in absolute astonishment.

She was wearing a white, halter neck dress that gave everyone a decent view of her cleavage. The dress stopped at mid-thigh, her hair was dead straight, her eyelashes were dark and her eyes were outlined just right to accentuate the green of her eyes. She wore a pair of silver stilettos on her feet.

He had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

He faintly took notice of Sky whispering something in Keira's ear before she danced off to go and see Daxter.

Keira walked across the large room until she was standing in front of Jak, who jumped straight up out of his chair.

"Hi Jak." She whispered.

"Keira," He breathed. "You look…Wow."

Keira chuckled quietly. "Thanks, you clean up nice too."

Jak's hair was its usual windblown disarray, he wore a pair of blue jeans. He had an odd thing for jeans, and a black wife beater.

Jak smiled and was about to say something but Daxter cut him off.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel, tonight, you are getting the chance to let loose and have fun. Thanks to my new friend, Sky; we have transformed this place into a total night club! Here we go, baby!"

Sky pressed a button on the wall and the lights went out, only to kick up again in technicolour. A set of LED lights lit up the floor, which had decided to glow in the dark. A disco ball lowered itself from the roof, Sky laughed before she flicked a switch, which caused strobe lights to start flicking on and of, the technicoloured lights started to rotate, swinging colour across the large room. She pressed one last button and music flooded out from the speakers that had been hooked up to every corner of the bar.

Groups of people flooded out onto the dance floor, Keira watched for a moment but then blushed and looked away. The moves were quite provocative. She heard Sky cheer rather loudly, she turned to see her friend knuckling Daxter in the arm. She cocked her head towards the bar before she started walking, Jak followed.

"Daxter, my man, you are officially brilliant!" Sky's voice praised.

"I couldn't have done it without you, champ."

"I didn't think you could pull it off in such a short period of time."

Daxter hooted with laughter. "Are you kidding me? When someone wants something awesome from me, I deliver."

Sky shook her head with a smile. "You certainly delivered tonight." She turned to the two walking towards her. "Keira, Jak! What do you think?"

Keira giggled as she looked around. "It looks incredible."

Jak bumped his fist against Daxter's. "Very nice."

Daxter did a little fist pump before he grinned. "Anyone want something to drink?"

Sky raised her hand. "Vodka Cruiser." She looked across the room and her arm went limp at her side.

A slim, yet well built male was staring straight at her from a booth. He had a windblown disarray of dark brown hair that had natural honey blonde streaks in it. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up.

Sky walked around the bar to sit on the stool at the corner, still talking to Daxter. The unknown stranger took the opportunity to take in what she was wearing with appreciative eyes.

Sky's outfit was identical to Keira's except it was black, her hair was up in curls and she had the whole, smoky eyes thing going.

Daxter handed Sky her drink and she took a sip, lolly water, she'd ask for tequila shots, but… she didn't want to risk it.

"Excuse me?"

Sky spun around on her chair to end up coming face to face with the mysterious guy that had been staring at her. His light green eyes made her head spin.

He held out his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kellan."

Sky placed her small hand in his. "Nice to meet you, Kellan. I'm Sky." She blushed slightly when Kellan raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the skin there.

Kellan chuckled. "Would you like to dance?"

Sky expertly slid off her chair. "Sure."

Keira laughed and turned to Jak. "Wanna go join them?"

Jak just about choked on his drink. "You want to go and dance?"

Keira nodded. "Why not?"

Jak shrugged. "Good point."

As they walked out onto the flashing dance floor, the song changed. _Inside of You by Hoobastank_ blasted out of the speakers.

Keira's butterflies disappeared as soon as they joined the throng of grinding bodies. She felt Jak's hands grip her waist and pull her back flush against his chest.

_It seems so obvious  
There's something up with us  
I swear I feel it  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know..._

Feeling a bit more confident than before, she started to sway her hips, through all the flashing lights, she felt like she could get away with anything. She felt free, she felt sexy.

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..._

Keira slowly lowered herself down to the floor before she made her way back up, keeping her skin against Jak's. The electricity that flowed through her body was almost too much for her to handle, her knees buckled and her head tipped back onto Jak's shoulder. He held her up and grazed his teeth along her neck. She trembled.

_Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to  
There is no limit  
To how far I will go...  
And I'm sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentleman...  
But before I began,  
I just gotta know,  
Just gotta know...._

Keira leaned her head to the side and pressed her lips to Jak's jaw line. He growled in her ear before he pulled her closer to him, the movement of their hips becoming sharper. Keira's eyes fluttered open when she felt a bump against her lower back. She couldn't stop the small groan that passed her parted lips. She looked in a different direction and found Sky; who was still dancing with Kellan. Her right leg was hitched up around his waist, their hips were pressed tight together and swaying in unison. Her head had lolled backwards, Kellan was holding her neck with his right hand, his lips were latched onto the skin there, and Sky's arms were wrapped around his neck while his left hand was resting on the underside of her thigh.

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you..._

Jak's dark counterpart was all but screaming inside his head. **'Take her you moron! Take her! Take her now!' **It took all of his will power to act otherwise. Before he was prepared for it, Keira whirled around, wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. **'Yes!' **He groaned before he wound his arms around her and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance to which she gladly granted. His mind was all fogged up; all he could think was _Keira, Keira, Keira. _He pulled her tighter against him, he growled against her lips when he felt her hips grind against his. He dethatched his lips from hers and moved to suck on the pulse point on her neck. She moaned into his ear as her hands threaded into his hair.

_For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move  
But I've got to say  
That I never lose.._

Keira was struggling to keep the noises passing her lips to a normal level; Jak's lips were sending tingles straight down to her toes. Jak's mouth was pressed against hers a few short seconds later, this time, Keira took charge. She grabbed his bottom lip between hers and tugged. Jak snarled at her, the sound gave her goose bumps.

**'Let her feel you! Don't let this moment end!' **For once, Jak listened to his darker half. He moved his hands to grip her waist before he pulled her up, he smirked against her lips when she made a noise between a whimper and a moan as their heated bodies collided in all the right places. Keira didn't let him put her down; she began swinging her hips again, right against his jean clad arousal. He moaned against her mouth in ecstasy. This was pure, undulated, incredible torture. It took everything he had not to press her against a wall and have his way with her.

_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cuz I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you...  
When I'm inside of you.  
You...  
You...  
You...  
When I'm inside of you..._

The two stopped moving as the song came to a close and a new one came on, Jak let go of her hips and she slid down until her feet touched the floor, causing the two of them to brush against each other again. Keira was slightly wobbly on her feet as she struggled to maintain her balance. She stretched up on her toes to press her lips to his again, softly this time. When they parted, she ran a finger along his jaw before she sauntered back to the bar.

Jak ran a hand through his hair before he worked to calm himself down, when he was presentable, he followed Keira back to the bar, she smiled when he reached her and took his hand in her own.

'**Well, that was fun as hell.'**

'_I wonder where Sky is.'_

'**She's still on the dance floor.'**

Sky laughed as Kellan led her back to the booth in which he was sitting. He slid in and pulled her in after him. They were out of the eyesight of the rest of the bar. She grinned at him before she swung her leg over his waist and settled against his hips. Kellan threw his head back at the sensation.

Sky looked down at him with a smile. "You okay?" She asked with a shit eating grin on her face.

Kellan looked up at her, shaky breaths filling his lungs. "Never been better." He reached out to hold her hips. "So, tell me about yourself. Where do you work?"

Sky leaned forward to gently bite his ear, he groaned. "If I told you," she whispered. "I'd have to kill you, and I really don't want to do that."

Kellan chuckled. "I have to admit, Sky. You are completely different to most girls that I know."

Sky pressed a kiss to the skin of his neck. "Why thank you, no guy has ever made me act like this."

"Nice to know. Any other confessions?"

Sky grinned and gently rocked her hips against him. The loud music drowned out his loud groan. "As a matter of fact, yes." She breathed against his skin. "I never have sex on the first date. But, I'll make an exception."

Kellan hissed when he felt Sky's nimble fingers pull down the zipper on his jeans, he smiled when he saw her eyes widen.

"Commando?" She asked, shocked but amused.

He smirked. "A good idea, don't you think?"

She nodded. "A very good idea."

Kellan leaned forward and crashed his lips to hers; she rocked her hips and whimpered into his mouth. He picked up the gist of what he wanted, his smiled against her lips before his left hand molded into the skin on her hip and his right hand slid under her dress and brushed across the smoldering heat in-between her legs.

He broke their passion filled kiss so he could press his lips to the hollow just beneath her ear, smiling against the skin there as she trembled. "Is this what you want?"

Sky nodded rapidly. "Yes," she breathed. "More."

He listened to her breathy demand before moving her lacy lingerie to the side with the hand that was still under her dress. He looked up at her with a smirk before he moved his hands to her thighs, he shifted his hips slightly before easing her down onto him.

Sky's head lolled back, her red lips parted as she took him in, she bit her lip as he filled her. When she felt his hand pressing against the small of her back, she leaned forward and pressed all of her weight against him as he set their rhythm. To silence her screams, she bit down on his neck as their hips rocked together to the beat of the music.

Kellan grunted quietly in her ear, the sound rumbled through his chest and caused sweet vibrations to run through the spot in which they were connected, causing their movements to become sharper.

Sky sucked in a breath as she felt herself nearing release, her hands moved from where they were gripping his shoulders so that she could run her fingers through his hair. She tipped her head to the side so that she could whisper in his ear. "Don't ever leave me…"

Kellan gasped. "Never, you feel _too good, _Sky. Too good."

A loud moan rolled over the both of them as their hips collided with their frantic rocking motions. Sky lifted her head up just enough so that her lips could press against Kellan's to stifle their cries as they both reached their release. Sky shook as waves of pleasure rolled over her, Kellan held her tight against him as he struggled to catch his breath.

There was silence between the two of them as they tried to get a grasp on coherency.

"That was…" Sky paused to think.

"Incredible? mind blowing?" Kellan offered.

"Perfect." She breathed before leaning down and stealing another kiss. "Will I see you again?" She asked when they parted, they were still joined, neither was in a rush to move just yet.

Kellan smiled. "Whenever you want. You've captured my heart, Sky."

Sky tucked her head into the crook of his neck. "I know what you mean, there's definitely attraction here."

Kellan chuckled and wound his arms around her, holding her close. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sky exhaled against his neck, nuzzling the skin with her nose. "I think I do."

"That makes two of us."

Sky raised her hips so that she could move, she gasped and trembled as Kellan slipped out of her, she felt empty almost immediately. Kellan made himself presentable again before he opened his arms for Sky who immediately curled into his side.

"Sky?" Keira's voice called, she meekly peeked around the corner of the booth, smiling when she found her. "Hey, we were wondering where you went. Um, it's getting late. We're going to head home."

Sky nodded against Kellan's chest. "Okay, come on Kellan." She carefully got up and held out her hand.

Kellan smiled and took it in his own, once the four of them were outside, Sky turned around.

"Jak, Keira; meet Kellan. Kellan, meet Jak and Keira."

Kellan smiled. "Hey there."

Jak nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to drop Keira off at her house, so I guess I'll see you in the morning." He guessed, looking at Sky.

"I guess so. I'll call you tomorrow, Keira." Sky grinned.

Keira waved, "bye."

Sky and Kellan walked hand in hand to Sky's zoomer, Kellan had walked to the bar, just out of boredom. Sky made him drive; she was still a little wobbly.

* * *

The two zoomer's pulled up outside Keira's house. This time, they both got off and met at the door.

"Well, I suppose this is goodnight." Keira sighed.

Jak smiled. "I'll see you again soon. I promise."

Keira breathed Jak's name before she leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss, their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Jak pressed three small kisses on her lips after the first.

"Goodnight Keira."

"Goodnight Jak."

* * *

**Emmett: Aww!!!  
BWA: Yeah, I thought I'd end the chapter with a cute, Jak and Keira moment.  
Keira: I like it.  
BWA: Thanks, and yes! It was Sky! Not Jak!  
Jak: I'm bummed.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- Would you be patient?  
Kellan: It's about time I got introduced into this story.  
BWA: ...That didn't exactly back up my patience statement just now... Oh well.  
Emmett: If you haven't heard the song 'Inside of You by Hoobastank.' Go look it up, it's like, the bestest song ever.  
BWA: Perfect for dancing at a club.  
Daxter: Speaking of which, do you like what Sky and I did to my bar?  
BWA: I reckon it's awesome. I'd go there.  
Daxter: Woo! Success!  
Sky: Well.. Dax, she sort of thought of it to begin with.  
Daxter: Shh, I'm relishing in the moment, here.  
Sky: Okay.  
BWA: Well, if you liked this chapter, let me know! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. I'm sort of rushing to get some of my other stories up and running before I go back to school. Haha. Anyway, if you could review, that would be fantastic. I love getting them.  
Emmett: See you next time for chapter four!**

* * *


	4. The Pain of Protecting

**_

* * *

_**

Emmett: Welcome back! Here we are again for chapter four!  
BWA: -Sigh-  
Emmett: No reviews?  
BWA: Nope..  
Emmett: Bummer.  
BWA: -Shrugs- It's okay, just because I don't get reviews doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting.  
Emmett: Yeah.  
BWA: Anyway, this chapter is an important one. Cause something happens!  
Emmett: -Gasp-  
Sky: Yeah... and it hurt.  
Jak: Shh. Don't give it away.  
Sky: -Rolls eyes-  
BWA: Anyway, we won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter four  
The Pain of Protecting_

"Sky, time to get up, sweetheart."

"Uh-uh, I'm comfy." She replied, curling into Kellan's side.

Kellan chuckled and ran his fingers up and down Sky's spine, she trembled against him. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Good morning." She breathed, giggling as he rolled onto her and pressed his lips to her soft, rosy ones.

"Kellan?" Sky whispered when they broke apart.

"Yes?"

"How much sleep did you get?" She asked.

Kellan laughed. "Enough."

The two had stayed up almost all night, reliving their experience at the Naughty Ottsel.

Sky blushed and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Kellan rolled his eyes and rested his hand on the curve of her hip, he drew small circles on the skin with his thumb, he grinned when Sky's eyes rolled back into her head and she let out a soft sigh. "Sky?" He asked in a whisper.

"Mmm?" Was Sky's intelligent response.

"Remember, last night how I asked if you believed in love at first sight?"

Sky lifted her head so that she could look at him. "Yes, what about it?"

He drew a line from her hip up to her swollen, parted lips. He traced them with a few fingers. "I think I love you."

Sky's breathing hitched. "You do?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Kellan noticed them, his own eyes widened. "Oh God, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. I just –,"

Sky pressed a finger to his lips; a wide smile broke out on her face. "No, that's not it at all. I'm happy… I think I love you, too."

Kellan smiled in return and kissed the finger that was pressed to his lips. "Okay, I think we should probably get up."

Sky groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "You're right. Torn is going to kill me."

Kellan's tone turned to confused curiosity. "Torn? As in, Econ HQ leader, Torn?"

Sky paled slightly. "Yes… Do you know him?"

Kellan tapped her on the nose. "He hired me the other week. I'd been doing an internship at a few garages for the last few months. So, Torn asked me to join the engineers at HQ, fixing zoomer's and making gadgets for the two hunters."

Sky swayed slightly before she flopped back onto the bed, her breath whooshed out of her lungs. "Wow." She breathed. "I guess I don't have to kill you."

Kellan leaned over her again; he brushed a strand of hair from her face before he kissed her forehead. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

She reached up to trace a finger across the defined muscles on his chest. "Nothing's wrong, it's just… you know how you mentioned the two hunters just before?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you know about them?"

"Only that one is a guy and one's a girl, they have some sort of weirdo ability that makes them different than the rest. Why do you ask?"

Sky took a deep breath. "I'm one of them."

Kellan's eyes widened. "Are… are you serious?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, "I didn't know you were in on the whole thing. The information that you know is confidential, we're not allowed to tell anyone unless we have to." She looked up at the ceiling. "Are you mad at me?"

Kellan pulled her up so that she was kneeling in front of him; the sheet was wrapped around her. "What on earth would make you think that I would be mad at you? You had a good reason." He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, she smiled at him.

"Do you want to see what makes us so special?" She asked.

Kellan ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek; he smiled when she leaned into his touch. "If you feel comfortable showing me."

She smiled. "Of course." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, Kellan grabbed her waist and pulled her onto him, the sheet fell and he sighed as their flushed skin met, he went to go further but she pulled away. "Stay, I have to show you now, otherwise I'll get too distracted."

She slid off his lap and got off the bed, she walked into the middle of the decent sized room. "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded, trying not to think about the fact that she was completely naked in front of him. He heard her laugh.

Sky closed her eyes arched her back; Kellan watched in astonishment as her skin and her hair paled, the pupils of her eyes widened and four of her teeth turned to fangs, her fingernails turned into four inch claws.

Although she was a deadly creature, she shied away from Kellan's gaze. **'This,' **she gestured to her pale skin. **'Is what makes Jak and me so special, we're deadly creatures.' **She looked up at Kellan with a small smile. **'I'm not too freaky for you?'**

Kellan shook his head with a bewildered smile. "Not at all, I find it… sexy."

Sky's dark eyes widened. **'Really?' **she asked, he nodded again. **'Well, in that case…' **She leapt straight up onto the bed, the dark creature had disappeared. Kellan backed up until his head was resting on the pillows as Sky crawled over him. "We still have at least ten minutes until we have to go and see Torn, why not make the best of it, hmm?"

And then they picked up where they had left off the night before.

* * *

Jak wandered down the hallway towards Torn's office, which was pretty much the main room as all the computers and gadgets he needed were all in there. He looked up when he heard Sky's laughter.

"I take it you had a good night."

Sky's head whipped around so that she could stare at him with a shocked expression. He smirked and her cheeks turned ten shades of pink. Kellan walked out of Sky's room and Jak's thoughts were confirmed.

'**Dude. This is sad.' **His dark side's voice complained inside his head.

'_What is?'_

'**Sky scored before you did.'**

'_Honestly…'_

'**You could have had Keira last night.'**

'_If you weren't inside my head I'd break your nose.'_

'**But you can't, so ha!'**

Jak rolled his eyes and looked up at his friend, she was smiling at him. She cocked her head to the side and the three of them walked off to see Torn.

"We've got a problem." Torn muttered, glaring at a large computer screen as Jak and the others walked towards him.

"What a surprise." Sky said with a roll of her eyes.

Torn turned towards them but stopped when he saw Kellan standing next to Sky with his arm around her waist. "Kellan? I didn't know you'd met the others."

Jak snorted. "He and Sky sort of hit it off last night."

Sky growled and punched him in the arm.

Torn cleared his throat, eager to change the subject. "Fair enough, anyway, this isn't a normal problem. There was an attack earlier this morning."

Sky's head tipped to the side. "An attack? Was it a young one?"

Torn shook his head. "It wasn't an Econ, Sky."

Jak tensed. "Metal Heads?" He asked, his tong cutting.

Torn shrugged. "We don't know. That's the thing, we don't know what happened, she just disappeared."

Sky hissed, "Who was it?"

Torn pressed a button and a girl's photo came up onto the screen. Her hair was golden blonde and her eyes were a chocolate brown. "Her name is Haley Williams, she's eighteen. Her boyfriend rang the guard to report her as missing, so they sent an alert here. She's around the age that the Dark Makers choose to experiment with. The thing is, there isn't any sign of the typical Econ behavior. It doesn't make any sense."

Sky chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "Did her boyfriend give you any personal information? Anything we can work with?" She asked.

"The only information he thought would help is that her favorite place is Haven Forest."

"Well, I guess that's where we need to go." Jak said.

"Looks like it." Sky replied. "Want us to go, now?" She asked.

"We have to find her, so yeah."

Sky and Jak bumped fists before the turned and started to walk towards the door.

Kellan reached out and caught Sky's hand. "Will you be okay?"

Sky's ocean blue eyes softened and she stepped into his welcoming embrace. "Silly boy, I do this kind of thing every day. I'll be fine." She stretched up onto her toes so she could capture his lips in a gentle kiss. She smiled as she pulled away. "You take good care of Torn, okay? Make sure he has his nap."

Torn chuckled. "Get lost, would you?"

* * *

"So, did anything happen with you and Keira last night?"

"Not really, other than the kiss,"

"Don't forget the fact that you two basically got it on while you were dancing."

"Oh, and the same thing doesn't apply to you, Miss I-Had-Sex-In-A-Booth?"

Sky rolled her eyes. "Shut it." She smiled, "do you like her?"

Jak exhaled in a rush. "If I didn't like her I wouldn't have kissed her."

Jak and Sky were walking through Haven Forest, guns in their grip, searching for Haley.

"So, what about you and Kellan, it's hard to believe that you two have only known each other a little less than twenty four hours." Jak stated with a smile.

Sky chuckled to herself, remembering their time together during the night. "Yeah, I don't think I can live without him now." She sighed.

Jak's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, so… are you two official?"

Sky grinned. "Yes, we are." She punched his arm. "You and Keira should hurry up and get together, I've seen the way you two look at each other, are you both completely oblivious to the fact that you're head over heels for each other?"

Jak ran a hand through his hair. "I'll take care of it. Stop annoying me."

A loud, high pitched scream of terror pierced the sudden silence.

Sky's long ears twitched. "Let's go."

They sprinted towards the sound, breathing evenly as they ran, hair whipping against their cheeks. The two of them ran in perfect synchronization, they ducked and weaved through the trees, not missing a beat.

A quiet whimper reached their ears and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Haley?" Sky called, casting a fleeting glance at Jak.

"Yes?" A timid voice replied, no louder than a whisper.

"Are you hurt? Can you keep talking so we can find you?"

The voice whimpered again. "Are you going to hurt me?"

Shock crossed Sky's face for a moment. "Of course not, we're here to help you. We're going to take you home."

"Oh. I'm near the lake."

That was all the direction they needed, the two off them shot off again, following the scent of the fresh water that flowed through the middle of the forest. When a new, bitter, burning smell reached their noses, they skidded to a halt.

Sky hissed in discomfort. "What _is_ that?" She asked. "It burns…"

Jak shook his head as if to rid his nose of the burning smell. "I don't know."

Sky's eyes flicked around in search of Haley, when a flash of gold caught her eyes, she raced towards it.

Haley was curled up against a rock, her golden blonde hair blew about in the breeze, her doe brown eyes wide with terror. Sky kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Haley nodded. "Who brought you here?"

Haley seemed to choke on her intake of breath. "I don't know, I… I didn't see them." She trembled at a memory. "I remember… waking up in the middle of the night… Taylor was there. I saw a black figure next to our bed, I didn't have the chance to scream because everything had gone dark again." She sobbed quietly. "Then when I woke up, I was here, but I couldn't move… I still can't. Whatever brought me here… it's still around. I just want to go home."

Sky reached out and rested her hand on Haley's shoulder. "It's okay, we're going to get you out of here, just sit tight for a second, okay?"

Haley whimpered but nodded again.

It was then that Sky noticed that she was the only one crouched in front of Haley. She straightened up and looked around. "Jak?" She called.

"**Sky!" **Jak's double voice shouted, he had shifted into his dark side. **"Watch out! It's a Dark Maker!"**

Sky snarled under her breath. "You have _got _to be kidding me! I can't shift, I have to watch Haley!" She shouted.

A loud thump sounded behind Sky as a pair of clawed feet connected with the ground. Haley's eyes widened before she screamed.

Sky whirled around, teeth bared and fingers curled into claws.

The strange, dark, twisted figure in front of her seemed to grin from some sort of sick pleasure in seeing an innocent girl cowering away from it. Sky's dark side growled in her head, begging to be released so that it could kill the disgusting animal. But she didn't have enough time to think it through because Jak flew out of nowhere and tackled the strange creature to the ground.

Sky lurched backwards and crouched in front of Haley, protecting her. The creature seemed to notice because it shot up and jumped towards her. Jak leapt for the animal again, this time, when he tackled it to the ground, Sky cried out in pain. She sagged forward onto her knees, clutching the top of her left arm, blood trickled through her fingers.

The feral creature stopped fighting Jak and stared at the blood that dripped onto the grass. It raised its right hand, staring at the dark red liquid that coated its claws before it made a strange noise and disappeared.

Jak's dark side disappeared as he stared blankly at the spot that the Dark Maker had been occupying just seconds earlier. Sky whimpered under her breath and he snapped out of his trance and ran over to her. He gripped her shoulders and made her look up at him.

"Sky, are you okay? What happened?" He asked in a frantic rush.

Sky slowly and carefully lifted her hand from the top of her arm. Jak gasped as her expression twisted into one of pain. The Dark Maker's claw had sliced across the top of her arm, towards her shoulder, leaving a deep, even cut.

'_Can't you stop the bleeding? We have quick healing abilities… why isn't it working?' _Sky asked her dark counterpart.

The voice that answered her question had a tone covered in panic. **'I can't! Something's stopping it! It's like… the ability has been barricaded. The Dark Maker obviously has the ability to block the quick healing from working on an injury that it inflicts. I'm so sorry.'**

Sky winced. _'That's okay. We've had worse.'_

Jak rested a hand on her shoulder. "Why aren't you healing?" He asked in worry.

Sky simply shook her head, the wound was making her feel dizzy.

"You're losing too much blood, we have to get you back to HQ." Jak muttered under his breath. He looked at Haley who had crouched down next to Sky, she was able to move again. "Are you alright, Haley? Do you have any cuts?"

Haley shook her head, "no, I'm okay."

Jak looked down at Sky who had pressed her hand over her wound again. Her eyes were locked on Jak's collarbone and she was swaying slightly.

"You have a cut, too." She mumbled, the words slurring slightly.

Jak's brow furrowed in confusion before he raised his right hand, brushing it along it collarbone, when he pulled his hand away to look at his fingers, the tips were coated with red. "Hmm," he mused. "I guess I do. But you and Haley are the main concerns right now." He pulled out his communicator and flipped it open, he pressed a button and raised it to his ear. "Torn? It's Jak, yeah, we found her, she's fine. Listen, Sky's hurt. You gotta send someone to pick us up. She looks like she's going to pass out. Thanks." He flipped the small device shut and held Sky's shoulders. "You alright?"

Sky tried to focus on him, but her vision kept blurring, her eyes rolled back into her head as she winced in pain. "Jak…" she whispered, barely coherent. "Haley…safe…" was all she managed before she went limp. Jak pressed one of his hands to the cut on her arm which was still bleeding.

Haley gasped from where she sat next to the two of them. "Is she going to be okay?" She asked in a small voice.

Jak shrugged, concerned. "I hope so; she's never reacted like this before."

A loud whirring noise sounded from a few good metres away from the three of them, a cruiser was hovering in the air, Cal jumped out of the front seat and ran over to them. "You guys okay?"

Jak nodded. "Haley and I are good; Sky's a little worse for wear."

Cal then noticed her. "Wow, she looks like hell. We better head back now, get her treated."

Cal helped Haley up while Jak carefully tilted Sky back and cradled her in his arms, carrying her over to the vehicle. He sat down on the front seat but kept Sky cradled against his chest, his hand was still covering the cut on her arm, pushing against the blood flow.

The cruiser came to life with another loud noise before it shot off, back to HQ.

* * *

**Sky: I told you it hurt.  
BWA: I'm sorry... But it had to be done.  
Emmett: That was awesome!  
BWA: -Laughs- I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. The next chapter will explain Sky's reaction to the cut.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Remember, reviews make for faster updates!  
Emmett: Until next time! Layta!**

* * *


	5. Reactions

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: Hey guys! Well, I got another fantastic review so as promised, here's another chapter.  
Emmett: In this chapter, you find out a bit more about Sky's reaction to that cut.  
BWA: Oh, another warning, there is a lemon in this chapter.  
Emmett: It's the much awaited Jak and Keira one!  
Keira: -Gasp- Really?  
Jak: -Mumbles- It's about time.  
BWA: -Glares- Be nice, or I'll take it out.  
Jak: O.O I'll be good.  
BWA: You'd better be. Well, like I'd mentioned earlier, you have to build up to it with Jak and Keira, where with Sky and Kellan, they just jump straight in.  
Sky: You say that like it's a bad thing.  
BWA: -Laughs- That reminds me, Sky is close to the opposite of Jak, if Jak will wait for something, Sky will jump right in. She lives in the moment. Just to clear up any confusion.  
Sky: Nice.  
Emmett: -Nudges- Come on!  
BWA: Alright, alright. We won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!  
Emmett: Onward!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter is a product of Naughty Dog, therefore, I don't own it. I do, however, own Sky, Kellan, Cal and the plot line. :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter five  
Reactions**_

"Holy hell! What happened to her!" Torn gasped as Jak walked in with Sky still cradled in his arms, the blood from her cut had dripped on his hand.

"There was a Dark Maker there, that's what took Haley, it managed to slice the top of Sky's arm, and she wasn't able to heal. It just keeps getting worse. She fainted from the blood loss." Jak explained as they walked towards her room.

"You think she would have woken up by now…" Torn muttered to himself.

Jak made a pained noise. "I know." He whispered, gently setting her down onto her bed. Her head lolled to the side against the pillows. He turned back to Torn, "what can we do?" he asked, his hand still pressed firmly against the still bleeding cut. "The blow flow hasn't slowed at all."

Torn sighed. "The most we can do is bandage it; I doubt Green Eco is going to help her."

Cal came in a few minutes later; he cleaned the wound and then bandaged it. Jak sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her expressionless face.

Torn rested a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay, Jak."

Jak growled under his breath. "But she hasn't made a noise; she could be dying for all we know!"

As if to confirm Jak's assumption, Sky's eyes snapped open and she screamed. Her back arched up off the mattress, her scream cut off with a snap as she locked her teeth together, whimpers still sounded behind her closed lips as she shook violently. Jak immediately shot up; he leaned over her and held her shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He shouted as the cut on his collarbone all but burned his skin.

"Jak, you just brought her in, we haven't been able to run any tests yet. You need to calm down."

"No! We need to figure out why this is hurting her! We have to make it stop!"

"We'll make her better Jak, I promise."

Sky's breath whooshed out of her lungs as her back slumped back against the mattress, her face relaxed and her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted into unconsciousness again.

Jak let go of her shoulders and moved to sit on the side of the bed again, his head fell into his hands. "Somebody better get Kellan."

* * *

Torn had gone and found Kellan in the garage, Jak told him what happened as the brunette man leaned over Sky, his fingertips brushing against her cheek. She didn't whimper in pain much while Kellan was there.

Torn ran tests on her when she was still enough, he explained her condition to the group of teens that had gathered around her bed. Keira, Daxter, Tess, Kellan and Jak were all there. Kellan refused to leave her side.

"The Dark Eco isn't killing her, that's the main thing." A loud sigh of relief washed over the room. "But, although it's not endangering her life, it is hurting her. It's almost as though it's enhancing her abilities, it's…" he struggled to find the right words.

Cal picked up where Torn left off. "You know how we only use ten per cent of our brain? Well, the Dark Eco that's flowing through her system is, as Torn said, enhancing her abilities, but at the same time, it's unlocking different parts of her brain. The scans show that her brain his becoming more active than we've ever seen." He turned to Jak. "The cut on your collarbone stings when she shows any sign of discomfort, doesn't it?"

Jak nodded and brushed his fingers across the healing scar. "What does that have to do with her?" He asked.

"Well," Cal continued. "It seems that… Because you both received an injury from the same creature, and you both have the same abilities, it's linked you to her for a while, so, whatever happens to her, happens to you. So, whatever parts of her brain unlock, the same parts of your brain will unlock. Do you understand?"

Jak nodded. "I think so."

Cal tapped the edge of Sky's bed as he watched her. "We're still keeping a close eye on her progress. Something else could happen, we don't know. It won't turn her into some super genius. It will give her better insight to her instincts, more insight to different histories, more abilities to work with, from what we can tell. This is a painful thing for her to be going through, though."

Sky seemed to make Cal's comment more concrete by crying out in pain and thrashing about on the bed. Kellan held her down with a heartbroken expression, he kept a hand firmly placed on her stomach as her back arched. He pressed a kiss to her forehead when she calmed down.

"At least the bleeding has stopped." Cal stated. "That's a good thing."

* * *

Sky would whimper or scream every now and again as the Dark Eco moved through her. Cal was working over time, trying to figure out why this was happening and what they could expect when she became coherent. She said Kellan's name a lot, whenever she did, he would press a kiss to some part of her body.

Jak was taking Sky's situation pretty hard, whenever something stung her, it would sting him, but it wasn't as painful for him. She was taking the grunt of it all.

Kellan never left her side, but Jak had to go on patrols. He kept the others filled in on how she was doing. Keira worried about him more than anyone.

Sky had been in pain for almost a week now, Jak was all but crumbling.

"Jak, are you sure you're okay?" Keira asked as the two sat on her couch one night.

Jak sighed. "I'm fine, it has to stop soon, right? I know she's going to be okay. It doesn't hurt much anymore." He unconsciously ran his fingers across the scar on his collarbone. "It should stop soon."

Keira's eyes softened as she rested her hand on his cheek. "Jak, she's going to get through this, you know that. She wouldn't want you to worry. I don't like seeing you like this."

Jak looked at her, understanding flickering across his features. "You're right, God, I can't keep doing this to myself. I'm sorry for what I must be putting you through."

Keira smiled warmly. "Its okay, the rest of us love Sky just as much as you do. She's our friend, but she's also Kellan's soul mate. Can you even begin to imagine what he's going through? What we're all going through, watching her writhe in pain?" She shuddered as she remembered it. She moved her hand so that it was pressed against his cheek. "Please, _please _don't be sad."

Jak smiled at her, he suddenly felt very warm, an unfamiliar emotion coursing through his body. He then did something he hadn't done for almost a week.

He kissed her.

It was soft and sweet, but then Keira's arm's wrapped around his neck and he groaned, pushing her backwards until her back came in contact with the cushions on the couch. Jak was forced to break the kiss when Keira started giggling. He looked at her with an amused gleam in his eye.

"On the couch?" She asked with a grin.

The tips of Jak's ears tinted pink. "I guess not, but, are you sure?"

Keira nodded and pulled his face back to hers, all humor disappeared. Jak wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the couch, stumbling almost blindly into her room, not daring to tear his lips from hers. When he dropped her onto the bed, she bounced slightly and giggled. She pushed herself up onto her knees as Jak kneeled in front of her, their lips met again and Keira's hands wandered to the hem of Jak's shirt, he raised his arms so that she could tug it over his head. Keira marveled at the muscles that were etched into his skin, she trailed her fingers across them and smiled as a violent shudder ran through Jak's body. With a growl, he pushed her backwards and pulled her shirt off, she whimpered in pleasure as he sucked on the skin of her neck.

Keira threw her head back as Jak's nimble fingers drew a line from her neck to the waistband of her jeans, asking silent permission. Not trusting herself enough to speak, she raised her hips and Jak pulled the article of clothing down her legs. He kicked his own jeans of moved to lay over her. He arched her back up and quickly undid the clasp of her bra, throwing it across the room and placing a kiss on the small mounds of flesh. He looked up at her with lust clouded eyes.

"You're beautiful, Keira." He whispered, her breathing kicked up in response.

The other small pieces of clothing were removed in record time. The two young elves sighed when their bare skin touched, Keira couldn't help but blush as Jak's arousal poked the inside of her thigh. Jak propped himself up onto his hands so he could look at her.

"Are you absolutely positive that this is what you want?" He breathed.

To answer his question, Keira moved her hips slightly, causing Jak to brush against her. The two of them groaned at the sensation, she went to do it again but Jak grabbed her hips to hold her still. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as he eased himself into her. Keira held her breath as he slowly stretched her out to accommodate him, he stopped when he reached her barrier. He breathed an apology and thrust forward, Keira whimpered at the slight sting, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Jak kissed the single tear from her cheek and waited as she calmed down, when she looked up at him again, all signs of discomfort were gone.

"It's okay." She whispered.

Jak smiled a little before he began to gently rock his hips against hers. The sensations that coursed through them all but drove them insane, Jak dropped his head onto her shoulder as he fought to keep their rhythm slow and even.

Keira pressed her head back against the pillows and carefully rolled her hips, Jak growled in her ear so she did it again.

Jak knew what she wanted, their movements picked up as they both neared release. Keira's arms wound tight around his neck, her legs locked around his waist, allowing him to delve in deeper. The feeling brought breathy moans from both parties. They rocked together, their movements sharp, they knew where they were headed.

Keira nuzzled her nose against Jak's cheek before she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

That sent the two of them over the edge.

They shook and cried out together as they jumped off the edge of the teetering scale and into oblivion. Their grips on each other tightened as the world exploded around them.

They relaxed against each other as their hearts continued to race. Jak rolled to the side and pulled Keira flush against him. He looked into her eyes for a moment before he pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, too." He whispered against her lips.

Keira broke the kiss with a hysterical giggle. "Really?" she asked.

Jak smiled and brushed away a lock of hair that was stuck to her forehead. "Really."

The two loves embraced, simply enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in each other before they fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**BWA: There you go, the long awaited Jak and Keira lemon, it was difficult to make it sweet and loving and gentle after writing Sky's.  
Sky: -Looks at Jak- Dude, you're a sissy.  
Jak: Am not!  
Sky: -Snorts: You sure?  
Emmett: You gotta admit, it's about time he got some.  
BWA: -Laughs- I guess so. Now remember, reviews make for faster updates. They also show that the story isn't just a random click, but that people are actually interested in what you're writing.  
Emmett: And they make you feel good!  
BWA: That too. Now, I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm back at school, year 11 and I'm going to be swamped with work real soon. Wish me luck!  
Emmett: Good luck! Hey... I just realized something..  
BWA: What's that?  
Emmett: Where's your Muse?  
Muse: -Dances past- Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along.  
Jak: SONG!  
BWA, Sky & Emmett: O.O**

* * *


	6. Confusion

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there, my brilliant readers!  
Emmett: Whoever you are!  
BWA: -Laughs- Nice, well, we have yet another chapter.  
Emmett: Only three more and then the epilogue.  
BWA: That's right.  
Emmett: It sorta makes me sad..  
BWA: I know, writing this has been really fun. But there's no need to be so sad, the adventure isn't over yet.  
Emmett: What have you got up your sleeve?  
BWA: Me? Nothing...  
Muse: She's lying.  
Emmett: You think?  
Jak: -Clears throat- Um, you think we should let them read now?  
BWA: I guess so.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter six  
Confusion  
_

Jak stared at the girl that was resting next to him, how he managed to find someone so perfect for himself, he'd never know. With a smile, he ran his thumb over her kiss swollen lips, her eyelids fluttered before they lifted, and she looked at him.

"Good morning." She whispered.

Jak kissed her forehead. "Good morning."

Two things seemed to happen at once.

The scar on Jak's collarbone gave off an odd tingly feeling, and he shot up into a sitting position, wide-eyed and grinning.

"Jak," Keira gasped and sat up with him, grabbing one of his hands. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked in a rush.

Jak turned to her, he looked like he was about to explode with relief. The next to words had them dressing in a rush.

"She's awake."

* * *

Sky's eyes snapped open and her back arched off the bed slightly with her quick intake of breath. Kellan was leaning over her again a moment later, eyes full of concern, he was remotely frightened that she was going to scream again. She stared at him, raising a hand to cup his cheek; she smiled when he leaned into her touch.

"Hey there." She whispered.

He exhaled in a shaky rush. "Oh, thank God." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "I thought I'd lost you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You silly boy. I'd never leave you. I love you too much."

A broken sob choked its way out of his throat. "I know, I love you, too."

Sky squirmed slightly. "Not that I'm trying to get away from you or anything, but, do you mind if I sit up? I'm feeling a little sore…"

Kellan laughed and helped her sit up; she winced as her locked muscles loosened. She raised her right hand to the bandage on the top of her left arm, crying out when it throbbed. Kellan's hands were gripping her waist in the same second.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Sky nodded, biting her lip. "I'm fine… It just… hurts."

Kellan looked up towards the open door. "Torn!" he shouted.

Seconds later, Torn and Cal rushed in, followed by Jak and Keira. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Torn said with a grin. "You gave us quite a scare."

Sky shrugged. "I'm sorry."

Cal looked at the bandage. "Let's have a look at that cut now, shall we?" He asked, walking over to her. Sky held her arm out and he grabbed it gently, running a finger along the bandage to find where he clipped it. "It took the bleeding a good day to stop, we were all surprised that it didn't kill you." Kellan winced from where he sat behind her. "Now, you have to tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

She nodded warily.

Cal pursed his lips in concentration as he carefully began to unwind it, Sky's head tilted back to rest on Kellan's shoulder, who pressed a loving kiss to her cheek. As the bandage fell to the floor, Cal gasped. The others were by his side in a second. Every jaw in the room just about dropped.

What had once been a horribly bloody wound on the top of her arm was now a long purple and black scar that seemed to glow faintly with its own energy. Keira tugged on Jak's shirt and her lips shaped themselves into an 'O' of surprise as she stared at his collarbone. Jak's scar was smaller but it had the same odd glow.

Sky flexed her fingers and raised her head, her blue hair falling over her shoulders. She smiled up at Torn. "You want to see what changes there are, don't you?"

Torn rubbed the back of his neck. "You don't mind?"

Sky shrugged. "Bring it on."

* * *

"Start when you're ready." Torn's voice instructed.

Sky was standing alone inside a metallic dome, resistant to all types of Eco. She pressed her lips together as she thought, she had a lot of free space inside her head.

'_So…what do we do?'_

Her dark counterpart snorted inside her head. **'Let me take care of it.'**

With that, she lurched forward, shaking from head to toe as she changed. She could feel the incredible strength flowing through her muscles, she flipped her hair and snarled, a cruel grin lighting her features. She rolled her shoulders, chuckling when Dark Eco crackled around her, she braced her hands on the ground and stilled. A few moments later, the floor rumbled under her hands.

"**Let's have some fun, shall we?"**

She bared her teeth and cried out, her body seemed to curl in on itself, after a few seconds of tense silence. The room all but exploded in a bright purple light.

"Sky!" Kellan shouted from where the group watched in a separate room. Torn had set up video camera's inside the large dome so that they could monitor everything that happened. Jak's scar pulsed with its strange purple glow, Keira stared at it in awe.

When the light died down, the group stared at the screen. Sky was kneeling on the floor, her breath coming in shallow pants, beads of sweat trailed down her skin.

Torn pressed a button and the door to the dome opened, Kellan ran out the door and straight over to Sky. He crouched down in front of her just as she slumped forward into his arms. He looked up at the others with a panicked expression.

"Is she alright?" He asked.

Jak nodded. "She'll be fine, something like that is bound to wear you out."

Kellan picked her up as her eyes fluttered open, she grinned. "That, was insane."

Cal laughed. "You're definitely stronger. Your readings showed that your strength has almost tripled within the week, you're able to hold double the amount of Dark Eco units than before."

Sky tipped her head back. "Awesome."

Torn chuckled. "You'd better take her back to your room, Kellan. Let her relax."

Kellan nodded with a smile and walked off, leaving the others to confer about the changes.

When he reached their room and placed her down on the bed, he moved to walk over to the chair that was next to the bed but stopped when Sky's hand gripped his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

Kellan looked at her for a moment before replying. "I was just going to go and sit on the chair, and let you rest."

Sky laughed. "Rest? I've been unconscious for a week, and the new found strength works wonders. The only thing I need now is to make up for lost time."

Their conversation was cut short by their lips meeting. They didn't talk again for quite some time.

* * *

"Sky! It's good to see you're still alive!"

Sky rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Daxter."

Jak, Keira, Sky and Kellan had just stepped through the threshold into Naughty Ottsel. Tess squealed and enveloped Sky in a hug.

"Oh my goodness, we were so worried about you!" She mumbled.

Sky smiled and returned the hug. "I'm okay now, that's the main thing. So you can stop worrying."

Daxter grinned. "You guys want a drink?" He asked as they sat down in a booth.

Sky passed while the others got something to quench their thirst. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing some major detail; it had been nagging her for the last twenty-four hours.

"Sky, are you okay?" Kellan asked, noticing her thoughtful expression.

She shrugged and curled into his side, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm just thinking."

He reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek. "About?"

She sighed and held his hand against her skin. "I can't help but think I'm missing something, some completely obvious detail that's shot straight over my head. A detail that could help us understand what's going on. But I've got nothing."

Kellan lifted her head so that he could look at her. "Don't strain yourself, even though you have a lot more brain to think with," he smiled. "Just relax, I'm sure whatever you're trying to think of will come to you sooner or later. Just have some fun, alright?"

She sighed but nodded anyway, Kellan smiled at her before pressing a tender kiss to her lips. When they parted, Sky looked over at Jak and Keira who were talking to Daxter and Tess, the four of them laughing. Jak had his arm wrapped around Keira's waist, while she was all but sitting on his lap. Her eyes widened.

'**I'll bet you ten bucks that the two of them went at it while you were out.' **Her dark side chortled.

Sky snorted quietly. _'It wouldn't shock me.'_

It was at that point that Jak turned to look at her, when he took notice of her expression and the fact that she was looking at the lack of space between them, the tips of his ears tinged themselves with a nice shade of pink before he looked away.

'**Oh my God!' **The amused voice all but shouted inside her head. **'They did! You owe me ten bucks!'**

'_Ha! They can't be worse than me and Kellan.'_

'**That's true. You two can't seem to get enough of each other.'**

'_Thanks for the input, now would you shut up about my sex life?'_

'**Shutting.'**

* * *

Keira was still giggling when Jak pulled up outside her house.

"I had fun tonight." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Jak replied, helping her off the zoomer. He frowned when he took in her saddened expression. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want you to leave."

Jak smiled and held her close. "I don't have to go; I can very easily stay with you."

She looked up at him, beaming. "Would you?"

He ruffled her hair a little. "Of course I would, you silly girl."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys, still smiling as the two of them tumbled through the door, laughing and stumbling their way to the bedroom.

A pair of dark eyes watched from a distance, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

**BWA: Ohhhhh, a little bit of suspense! There'll be some drama in the next chapter.  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: Well, Sky's awake now, and how awesome are the new abilities! Yew!!!  
Sky: Thanks.  
BWA: No problem.  
Sky: -Looks at Jak- Dude, I'm stronger than you now.  
Jak: -Whines- That's not fair!  
Sky: On the contrary, it's totally fair.  
BWA: -Rolls eyes- They can argue for hours, believe me.  
Emmett: Remember, reviews make for faster updates! And you'll want the next chapter up as soon as possible! It's an important one!  
BWA: He's right. So, my lovelies. Until chapter seven.  
Emmett: Bye!**

* * *


	7. Confrontation and Realization

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Chapter seven!  
Emmett: Woo!  
BWA: This chapter is a pretty important one, full of drama!  
Jak: Oh the joy...  
BWA: Quit whining.  
Sky: I'm... really tired right about now..  
BWA: Yeah, me too. Well, I hope you like this chapter.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter seven  
Confrontation and Realization**  
_

Halfway through the night, Jak rolled onto his side, draping his arm over where he guessed Keira's waist was. When his hand collided with the mattress, he tried again, I little higher. His brows furrowed in confusion as his hand kept falling through the air and colliding with the mattress. It took him a second to realize what had happened.

His eyes snapped open and he shot straight up, his eyes piercing the darkness without strain, they searched frantically for Keira, but found nothing. He jumped up and pulled on his jeans, running through the door, checking every inch of the house. His heart thumped fearfully against his ribs. He stood in the middle of the living room for a small second, his face blank before he cried out and fell to his knees.

'**What are you doing, you fool?!' **His dark side screamed at him. **'Get up and call the others, you have to find her!'**

'_You're right.'_

He lurched upright and pulled his communicator out from his pocket; he pressed a button and ran back to the bedroom, dressing in a rush as he waited.

"Jak," Sky's weary voice groaned. "What do you want?"

"Keira's gone." He breathed.

Something about the tone of his voice caused her to wake up just like that. "What? What do you mean she's gone? When did you realize?" She all but shouted.

"About ten minutes ago, and I mean, she's not here! She's not anywhere in here! She's gone!" He shouted back.

"Okay, okay, just calm down. Get over here, right now. We'll sort this out and we'll go look for her. Okay?" She hung up before he could get a word in.

Listening to her instructions, he ran outside, jumped on his zoomer, kicked it to life and sped off to HQ.

* * *

"Sky, what's wrong?" Kellan asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. When she turned to him, he took one look at her terrified expression before grabbing her shoulders, she stared back at him. "What's wrong?"

She made a pained noise before she spoke, no louder than a whisper. "Keira's gone."

Jak's voice could be heard in the main room, pleading with Torn and Cal. Kellan and Sky rushed to dress before they ran down the hall. Sky's thoughts were in overdrive as she struggled to make sense of the whole situation, to find that one missing piece.

When she looked up, she heard nothing, although the room was louder than ever, but she saw everything. Keira's photo was up on the large screen, all her information was up on another. Dark Eco readings were on another, all the people that had been attacked or changed were up on another. Haley's photo was up on another screen, that innocent girl's face triggered a memory that wasn't hers.

_A group of at least six Dark Makers stood in a group, shouting at one another in what could only be their strange language, it sounded like clicks and grunts and snarls but one could understand it with perfect clarity._

"_The two Demons are our best bet! Get to them and then we will have untapped power."_

"_Don't you think we're strong enough? This seems to be getting a little out of hand."_

"_Silence, Karina! Just because you don't like fighting doesn't mean that we should listen to you! You're too young!"_

"_But…"_

"_I said silence!"_

_The smallest creature there snarled before she turned and ran off, blurring and shimmering as she ran, she seemed to shift to something else, but was paid no attention._

"_What would be the safest way to get to them?"_

"_Distractions, they need distractions. We need to see how they move, to learn as much as we can."_

"_We could learn everything about them if we had a blood sample."_

"_Then we could take whatever is closest to them,"_

"_And force them to join us!"_

"_And then steal their power!"_

"_We can't fail!"_

Everything clicked in that second.

Sky choked on her intake of breath, the room was stunned into silence as she gripped the edge of the long steel table for support. Kellan was by her side in a second.

"Sky?" He asked in a quite tone. Jak and the others stood behind him, watching her.

"Distractions." She mumbled.

"What?" Torn asked from where he stood.

Sky straightened up and spoke louder. "Distractions, all of it. The Econ's, Haley, they we're decoys! They want to get to me and Jak!"

Cal's head tipped to the side. "I don't understand."

Sky exhaled in a rush. "The Dark Makers created the Econ's to see how Jak and I used our ability, that's what they want! They want us! They wanted a blood sample, to learn what they could about us! That's why they took Haley, she was just another distraction so they could get close enough!" She pointed to the cut on her arm. "They got a blood sample from both of us, now they know everything there is to know about us! They've taken something that both Jak and I care about. They want us to go to them!"

Jak cried out in anguish. "We have to save her! Who knows what they'll do to her!"

Sky leaned on Kellan as she thought. "They'll be somewhere that will be easy for us to find. They'll be waiting there." She looked at Cal. "Where's the most likely place they'd be?"

Cal flicked a switch and a different picture replaced Haley's.

Jak hissed. "The old Metal Head nest?"

Cal nodded. "There's been an increase in Dark Eco flow over there, that's probably our best bet."

Sky clenched her fists. "Then that's where we need to go."

* * *

Jak and Sky were silent as the cruiser took them to their destination, Jak's head was bowed, his eyes shut tight while Sky rubbed soothing circles on his back. Cal looked at the two of them every now and again as he drove. When the landing zone came into view, he sighed.

"We're here."

Jak looked up as the vehicle hit the ground, he shot Sky an anxious glance before he climbed out of his seat and landed on the ground. Sky bumped fists with Cal before she followed Jak out of the cruiser.

"I'll beep you once we find her."

Cal winked. "I'll be waiting."

Sky grinned as the machine whirred back to life and shot off to a safer landing zone. She turned to look at Jak who was staring at the entrance to the old nest with a murderous expression, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, we'll find her."

Jak sighed and started jogging towards the large hole in the rocks, Sky rolled her shoulders before she followed him. As they took the first step into the dark, dirty nest, the Dark Eco that was stored there crackled around them, attracted to the twisted cells in their bodies. If they came close enough to a unit, it would jump up off the ground and collide with their strange scars. The glowing cuts absorbed them on impact.

Jak stopped abruptly after a few moments, he sniffed the air once before he snarled.

Sky's head flipped in his direction. "What is it?"

"Do you smell that?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Sky closed her eyes and sniffed, her eyes snapped open and her lips pulled back from her teeth, exposing the canines that had formed there, thanks to her dark counterpart. "It's Keira," she hissed. "But, it smells…different. Contaminated, too strong."

The two of them shared a glance before they broke into a sprint, running towards the large dome where the smell was the strongest. When they came to a stop on the ledge leading down into the main den, the two dropped down into a defensive crouch, staying hidden.

"She's here." Jak mumbled. "I know she is."

Sky's ocean blue eyes narrowed. "It's not just her, there's something else down there, something dangerous. It smells like a Dark Maker."

Jak snarled under his breath. "If they lay a single finger on her, I swear to God…"

"Jak!" Sky hissed. "Stop, she's going to be fine. Not shut up, would you?" She smiled before launching herself over the ledge and down into the den, her feet hit the ground with a mild thud. Jak chuckled darkly before he followed her.

As soon as he joined her on the ground, he tensed. Keira's heartbeat rang in his ears, it was thumping against her rib cage faster and louder than it should be. He followed the sound carefully, not making a noise. He ended up back where he began, he looked at Sky with a terrified gleam in his eyes.

"I can't find her."

"He's hiding her."

"Who?"

Sky didn't answer, she shifted from a normal person to a Dark Eco demon faster than normal, no more than three seconds had passed before she was hissing into the dimly lit den, waiting.

"Impressive," a voice praised, it was deep and sounded strange speaking English. "You're definitely stronger than the last time we had heard about your progress."

A name popped into Sky's head, her dark counterpart was in control now, so she didn't hesitate in the slightest before the name passed her lips. **"Kyrian," **She spat.

"Well, well… You remember me, even though we've never met."

Sky snorted. **"Don't be such a coward, show yourself." **She demanded while Jak stared at her with a bewildered expression.

A large figure suddenly hit the ground a few metres away from them. It was a Dark Maker, but it was larger than most, and much more civilized. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the two infamous Dark Demons. We've heard many a tale of your exploits."

Sky snarled. **"Quit stalling and get to the point, where's Keira?"**

Kyrian raised a clawed hand. "Patience, my dear. Keira is here, but I think I'll keep her out of your reach for a few moments. I wish to speak with the two of you."

Jak remained silent, he didn't know as much as Sky did in the current situation. Sky noticed his sudden hostility and immediately defended him.

"**Jak refuses to speak with the likes of you while Keira isn't here. So I'll do the talking on both our parts."**

Kyrian nodded. "Very well." He inhaled. "I'm here to offer you a choice."

Sky's black eyes narrowed. **"I know, I saw."**

Kyrian seemed a little taken back. "That's an unexpected development. What do have to say on the matter?"

Sky grinned, baring her teeth in a threatening way. **"I say you're wasting your time."**

Kyrian chuckled; the sound was low and gave the feeling of razor blades being scraped across a rock. "Why don't you take the time to think about it? You'll find I can be very persuasive."

"**Maybe with others, but I'm not so gullible."**

Kyrian shook his head. "But, we wish for you and your partner to join us, you could do wonders on our side."

Sky snarled. **"I doubt it, we'd probably end up killing you. Besides, one of your battalion seems to think you're strong enough."**

Kyrian's dark eyes widened slightly before he composed himself. "Ah, Karina. Yes, my daughter doesn't like taking people's will away. She prefers to leave the innocents alone, but, you aren't exactly innocent are you?"

"**No, I guess I'm not. But your daughter has it right. I think she'll turn on you one of these days."**

Kyrian growled and took a step forward, Sky hissed in response. "You don't have the right to speak of my family that way. Keep your mouth shut!"

Sky laughed. **"Did I hit a nerve?"**

The large creature crossed the distance between them in a few steps, he wrapped a hand around her neck and lifted her up off the ground, he grinned as she choked and thrashed about. "You silly girl, you should know better than to mess with us."

"**Monster!" **She gasped out, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Kyrian barked a laugh. "I'm not the only monster here. Would you look at yourself? You're as bad as the rest of us. Twisted by Dark Eco, yet you refuse to use it to its fullest potential, and what of Jak?" He turned his head to look at him but stopped short when he realized that Jak wasn't there. "Where is he?" He turned his gaze back to Sky and slammed her against the rocks behind her, smiling when she cried out a broken scream of agony. "Where did he go?"

"Right here."

Kyrian didn't have time to turn before he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. He let go of Sky's neck and ignored her as she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He stepped away and reached behind him, with an almighty tug, the large, pointed rock that Jak had forced into his back came out. He threw it across the den and hissed. "This isn't the last you'll see of me." He gasped. "If you refuse to join us, we'll kill you!"

And with a snap of his clawed fingers, he was gone.

* * *

**Emmett: Whoa.  
BWA: Pretty cool huh?  
Kyrian: Oh, yeah. Having a rock jammed into your back is just brilliant.  
BWA: Hey, you deserved it.  
Sky: Yeah!  
BWA: Well, if you liked this chapter, be sure to review. They lead to faster updates!**

* * *


	8. Discoveries

**_

* * *

_**

BWA: Hey there!  
Emmett: Suuuuup?  
BWA: Guess what!  
Emmett: What?!  
BWA: This is the last chapter before the epilogue!  
Emmett: -Gasp-  
Sky: Really?  
BWA: Yup. But don't worry. There will be a sequel.  
Sky: Oh.  
BWA: Well.. We won't keep you any longer.  
Emmett: Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter eight  
Discoveries  
_

"Sky!" Jak shouted, staring at her. "Are you alright?"

Sky, who was back to her normal self, sat up and gingerly touched her neck. She winced. "I'm fine."

A quiet groan caused the two of them to look across the now empty space, there, in the darkness, laid Keira.

Jak gasped. "Keira…" he breathed; he was by her side in an instant. "Keira? Keira, can you hear me?"

Keira whimpered as her eyes fluttered open. "Jak," She whispered.

He smiled and pulled her to his chest, "let's take you home."

Sky smiled at the two, pulling out her communicator and pressing a button that emitted a loud beeping noise. She tipped her head back and waited, she flexed her fingers and her smile grew. "He's on his way, we'd better get going."

Jak nodded and lifted Keira up, cradling her against his chest. He watched as Sky crouched down and then sprung up onto the ledge, smirking down at him. He laughed and followed her.

Keira watched Jak's face as he walked; when he looked down at her she smiled, raising her hand to trace his jaw line with her index finger.

"Keira!" Cal shouted, grinning at the three of them. "It's good to see that you're safe."

Keira smiled timidly. "Thanks, Cal."

She was silent as they flew back to HQ, her stomach twisted uncomfortably as she rested her head against Jak's chest, her eyes stayed closed as she concentrated. Her muscles ached, like she'd run a marathon, she couldn't stop the small trembles that ran down her spine. Jak must have thought that the trembles were from the cold breeze, for he wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

* * *

"Just to be safe, we need to run a few tests to make sure that nothing happened to you in there."

Keira just nodded tiredly as Torn explained the procedure to her, her head had tilted back to rest on Jak's shoulder as he trailed his fingers up and down her arms.

"You alright?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded lazily. "Just tired." The aching had completely disappeared.

He chuckled quietly and pressed his lips to her cheek. "I'll take you to my room afterwards so you can get some rest."

She yawned. "Sounds nice," the words came out slurred.

A low clunk broke Keira from her sleepy haze. "Okay, that should about do it; you can go now, Keira."

A low, murmured "yay," passed her lips, causing the people in the room to chuckle.

"Where's Sky?" She asked as Jak carried her off to his room.

"She and Kellan are in their room," he replied, a smile on his face.

"Ew," She mumbled.

Jak chuckled and set her down on his bed, he lay down next to her and she immediately curled against him, drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sky sighed in contentment as Kellan gently ran his fingers through her hair, the sensation was insanely comforting. She arched her neck and pressed a kiss to the line of his jaw, she smiled when he trembled. "Kellan?"

"Hmm?" He murmured in response, all but purring as she drew small circles on the nape of his neck.

"I think something happened to Keira in that den."

Kellan looked down at her, his fingers not stopping their unconscious movements. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She sighed before she spoke, smiling as the hand that rested on the curve of her hip pulled her closer. "She smelled like Dark Eco."

He stared at her in confusion. "Isn't that expected? She was with a Dark Maker in the old Metal Head nest."

She shook her head. "It shouldn't smell that strong, I'm not sure if Jak could smell it, but I could. It was in her body. I could smell it in her veins."

Kellan exhaled in a sharp rush. "You think that Dark Maker did it on purpose?"

Sky chuckled darkly. "It wouldn't shock me; I just hope it doesn't harm her."

Kellan sighed and looked out their open window at the setting sun. "Don't worry about it right now, just relax; it's been a long day."

Sky smiled and relaxed against him, his comforting embrace made her heart flutter in her chest. "I love you." She whispered as her eyes slid shut.

Kellan smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "As I love you."

Hours later, when the moon had taken the sun's place in the expanse of darkness, a quiet beeping woke Sky from her slumber. She looked up at Kellan once her eyes fluttered open, smiling slightly as she took in his peaceful expression before she disentangled herself from him and slid off the bed, her steps were fluid and agile as she made her way out the door.

She stopped short when she reached the main room. "Cal?" she whispered, "what are you doing?"

Cal turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "Come here, look at her readings."

She raised her eyebrows. "Keira's readings? What about them?"

He cocked his head towards the screen. "See for yourself."

Sky took a deep breath which whooshed straight out of her lungs when she looked at the readings on the screen. "I was right." She breathed. "There is Dark Eco in her system."

"But it's not harming her, that's the thing." He replied. "I've never seen something like this before."

She pointed to a separate reading on another part of the screen. "It's changed her only slightly, her senses are a little bit sharper. But that's about it. This is really weird."

Cal looked up at her. "Should we wake her up and tell her?"

Sky shook her head. "Not yet, we have to make sure we know what's going on before we say anything to her.

The two stayed up, discussing the readings and brainstorming possibilities with the little information they had.

The emptiness in the bed didn't wake Kellan until the early hours of the morning; he got up and followed the voices that he could hear in the main room, sighing in relief when he saw Sky running her fingers across a keyboard, while Cal, who was on the other side of the room, called instructions over to her.

Sky stopped and turned towards him, smiling. "Good morning." She called, "Sleep well?"

He shrugged. "You weren't there, it wasn't as good." He jutted his bottom lip out in a pout

She laughed before her face turned serious. "Do you mind waking up Jak and Keira, we have some pretty big news for them?"

Kellan's head tipped to the side in confusion before he walked down the hall to Jak's room. He knocked twice on the door, and then waited.

"Yeah?" Jak's voice asked.

"Jak, its Kellan. Sky and Cal need you and Keira; they have something they need to tell you."

Jak stared at the door for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going to be said to him and Keira when they opened it. He sighed, "Okay, we'll be out in a minute." As Kellan's footsteps disappeared, he looked down at Keira.

Her head was resting on his chest, her slow; even breaths ran across his skin, she was curled against him like she normally was. Her arm was draped over his stomach, he didn't want to have to wake her, but he didn't have a choice.

Carefully, he nudged her shoulder. "Keira, you gotta get up."

A quiet grunt of disapproval passed her lips and he couldn't contain his chuckle, his chest shook with it, causing Keira to move about. She smiled against his skin before she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Do I have to?"

He shrugged. "Unfortunately. Apparently, Sky and Cal have to tell us something."

She sighed. "Can't it wait?"

Jak shook his head. "I don't think it can…"

Keira looked up and frowned at his troubled expression. She reached forward and pressed her hand to his cheek. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Jak forced a smile and shook his head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

She stared at him for a few quiet seconds before she gave up and crawled off him, pulling him up as she got off the bed.

Jak put his shirt back on and took Keira's hand in his own as they walked out the door; he eyed the people in the main room with a cautious glance. Torn, Sky, Kellan and Cal were all there.

Sky noticed their presence and looked up from the screen she was staring at, she smiled warmly and ushered them over. "Keira, would you hop up on the table for me?"

Keira looked up at Jak, slightly panicky; he nodded and hoisted her up onto the metal of the table. He kept her hand gripped within his own.

Sky smiled again. "It's alright, Keira. I just want to check something." She reassured her before she leaned forward, pressed her nose to Keira's shoulder, and sniffed. She hissed in realization, leaning back and shooting a fleeting glance at Cal. "It's still there." She looked up at Keira, keeping the smile on her face. "Okay, you can get down now."

Jak's gaze was wary as he looked at his friend. "What's still there, Sky?"

Sky just shook her head; Kellan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to the back of her neck. She took a deep breath. "Did Keira… smell…different to you yesterday, after we found her?"

He thought about it for a moment, all he could remember was her natural, sweet smell. He shook his head. "No, why?"

Sky took another deep breath. "The results came through from the tests that Torn did last night. Keira has…" She trailed off, not exactly wanting to tell him.

Jak tensed, "has what?" he pressed.

"She has Dark Eco in her system."

Keira gasped and stepped back against Jak, her knees wobbly. "What does that mean?"

Cal spoke up. "For the most part, we don't know. But the good news is, it isn't causing any harm to you, it's just harmlessly flowing through your veins."

"Harmless?" Jak scoffed. "Dark Eco isn't harmless."

Sky's eyes softened. "In this case, it is."

Cal nodded. "She's right, from what we can tell, the only changes are an increase in her senses. Other than that, she's fine."

"So…" Keira began in a whisper. "What does that tell us?"

Sky smiled a little. "It tells us that you are only a carrier. You carry Dark Eco in your body but it has no effect on you or your health. This doesn't change the way you live in the slightest. Of course, some more small changes may occur over time, but other than that, you have nothing to worry about."

Cal spoke up again. "The amount of Eco in your system is the same amount that the Dark Makers gave the Econ's, but your body is rejecting its advances. It's sort of like holding your breath under water, your not allowing the water to get up your nose or into your lungs. Do you understand?"

Keira nodded mutely. "I…think so." She pondered the new information for a moment. "So, I'm gonna be okay?"

Sky smiled, "Yes, you're going to be fine."

She grinned back and pretended to wipe some sweat off her forehead. "Phew, well, that's a relief."

* * *

**BWA: I bet you weren't expecting that.  
Keira: That so totally sucks.  
BWA: It's okay.  
Emmett: So.. the next chapter is the last one?  
BWA: That's right.  
Jak: -Sniffles-  
BWA: Jak... what's wrong?  
Jak: It's almost over.. that's so sad.  
BWA: Don't worry.. there's another story coming after this one.  
Emmett: If you liked this chapter. Review!  
BWA: Thanks!**

* * *


	9. Epilogue

**_

* * *

_**

**BWA: Holy crap! We've reached the end of Econs!  
Jak: -Cries-  
BWA: Never fear, for the journey is not yet over!  
Jak: Yay!  
BWA: Well, read on for the end of the story!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter nine  
Epilogue**_

"How did it go?" Kellan asked, looking up at Sky as she all but bounced over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

She laughed, "Flawlessly, the antidote is perfect. They've all been injected, so they'll be back to normal in no time."

It had been three weeks since Keira had been told that she was a carrier of the strange Dark Eco infection, even though the substance was deadly to most, it didn't harm her in the slightest.

No less than a week later, Cal had run straight to Torn's office, shouting something along the lines of "We got it!"

Turns out, they had finally figured out the antidote to the infection, two weeks after that day, the antidote was safe to use. Sky and Cal had spent most of their day ridding the innocent civilians of their savage sides, and sending them home to their families. It had been a day full of relief and gratification.

Keira had refused the injection, explaining that because it was causing her no harm, she could find no reason to be rid of it.

The Dark Makers had seemingly given up on trying to cause havoc in Haven City for the time being. Sky knew better, they would be plotting something. Something big, and they would have no choice but to stop them.

"Sky…" Keira groaned, trudging over to the pair and flopping down into a chair. "I'm bored, let's do something."

Sky immediately perked up. "You know what? She's right, we deserve to go and do something. Give me a minute, I'll call Dax and Tess."

The moments that passed consisted of Sky and Keira whispering to each other as they called their friends, sharing ideas and Jak and Kellan exchanging some confused looks.

* * *

"Come on, come on!"

"Seriously, you two! Hurry up! Otherwise we'll miss it!"

Jak and Kellan shared a glance before they kicked up into a jog, closely trailing Keira and Sky. The two girls had all but dragged them to Haven Forest, but for what? They didn't know.

"Hey! It's about time you lot got here!"

"Shut up, Daxter."

Jak bumped Daxter's fist with his own once they reached them. "Do you have any idea what these girls are planning?"

Daxter laughed before he shrugged. "No idea." He replied, pulling Tess closer to his side.

Sky turned around and grabbed Kellan's hand. "We're taking a break from the real world for a little while, we're going to enjoy life and remember why we're here." She grinned before running off, Kellan right behind her.

Jak chuckled to himself before Keira grabbed his hand and followed the two couples that were running ahead of them.

"Almost there!" Sky shouted, a grin on her face.

"Where exactly are you girls taking us?" Jak shouted.

Sky laughed. "If you hurry up, you'll find out!"

When the group finally came to a stop, Sky pointed. "That right there, is why we dragged you out here."

They all looked in the direction that she pointed, from where they stood, they towered over the city, seeing straight over the barricading walls.

The setting sun had caused the sky to explode with vibrant colours, red, orange, purple, yellow, blue and pink had been painted across the horizon. It was enough to render someone breathless with its beauty.

"Wow." Tess breathed, sinking to the ground. "I've never seen something so beautiful."

The rest of them followed suit, sinking down onto the grass. Sky leaned her back against Kellan's chest. "It really makes you appreciate things."

Keira smiled nuzzled her nose against Jak's cheek. "She's right, it reminds you that there's beauty and happiness, even in the darkest of times."

Daxter, always one to say something stupid, lived up to his expectations. "It also reminds me that there are several multicolored, alcoholic beverages at my bar."

Low chuckles rolled over the group, the sound was relaxed.

Keira turned her gaze towards Sky, who noticed and looked back at her. "So, what happens now?"

Sky understood what she meant and sighed. "We wait, but for now, just relax, and enjoy life."

They would wait for the opportunity to rid the world of the Dark Makers for good, no matter what the consequences. They would stick together, no matter what. Strong bonds and close friends had been made, love had been found, and hurdles had been jumped. Their journeys had only just begun.

They would climb the mountain and stand on the top,

Together.

_THE END_

* * *

**BWA: Ta-da!  
Emmett: What did you think? Like it? Love it? Let us know!  
BWA: Writing this story has been absolutely fantastic! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They made this all worthwhile!  
Emmett: We love you!  
BWA: Now, the sequel will be up soon! It's called "Paranormal: Beside and Against" So keep an eye out for it!  
Emmett: Thank you! Until the sequel!  
BWA: Bye!**

* * *


End file.
